Different types of machine vision technologies require visible light sensors and/or infrared light sensors to perform depth sensing, mapping, and tracking functions, which may cause the number of required light sensors for such machine vision applications to increase. This increased number of light sensors can be problematic particularly for machine vision technologies executed on mobile computing devices, such as head mounted devices for augmented reality and virtual reality systems, automated vacuum cleaners, drones, and other mobile devices, which place a premium on reducing size, weight, power requirements, and costs of such devices.